You Only Live Once
by supercasey
Summary: In a world where Starfire is the avatar and the Titans are her wonderful companions as they work to keep order and protect the world as they deal with romance, teenage problems, dead parents, and crazy kidnapping war lords who seem to want to get Robin in every AU. I'm so evil! Pairings are Robstar, BBXRae and others. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid! Please R&R! Songfic!
1. Chapter 1

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 1: An Innocent Girl  
**

**Part 1 of ?**

**A/N:** **Hello followers, anons, creepy anons. I'd like to introduce my newest fanfiction called... wait for it... oh fuck it, you can see the title on the top can't you? This story is a crossover between Avatar and Teen Titans, mostly because I love both, if you don't like one of the two then don't read, its not like I'm forcing you to. Now some of you maybe saying, "Autumn, don't you have enough stories already?", well kids, I have this weird thing where I get some great ideas all at once and struggle to focus on them, so, naturally, I'm trying to use that energy and get it out of my system before I flip my shit. Don't worry, this is a multiple chapter and will probably be really long and fun to write with plenty of fight scenes and other characters than Robin to test with, that's right everyone, were ignoring the forth wall, and the seat belt sign as I unlatch my seat belt and jump into testing myself. Be prepared!**

* * *

**!Characters, Elements and Ages are as follows!**

**Starfire - Kori Anders 15 Avatar  
**

**Beast Boy- Garfield Logan 14 Earth  
**

**Cyborg - Vince Stone 17 Earth  
**

**Robin - Richard Grayson 11 Air (Dick, yeah, I made him really young, sue me)**

**Raven - Rachel Roth 15 Water (Rae)**

**Blackfire - Sasha Anders 16 Fire (I don't know if she has a normal name or not in the show/comics)**

**Slade - General Slade Wilson 37 None Bender  
**

**Wintergreen - General Will Wintergreen 63 Water  
**

**Batman - Elder Bruce Wayne 36 Air? (I'll explain later)**

* * *

Kori blinked in confusion as she awoke to the sound of a beautiful bird song, she smiled as she hoped out of her bed and hummed as she opened a window in her room to let the light and fresh air in.

"FUCK!" Her sister Sasha yelled as she pulled the blankets over her head on the bottom bunk. "Kori, I am going to repeat a point I make to you every morning, WERE NOT ALL MORNING PEOPLE, SHUT THE DAMN WINDOW!"

Kori jumped as she slammed the window closed in shock, she knew that her sister was not a morning person, but she should be more happy. It was, after all, Kori's last day in the city of Tamaran. Yes, today was the day that Kori would be given a tribal name by the cities leader and start her journey as the avatar. For the last ten years, the world has had constant battles over differences, land, war, and even family matters. So now, she would have to learn the other elements of the world and gather a party to aid her in her quest to protect the world from danger. It seemed stupid, but it was important for the world, especially since... unexplainable incidents have been occurring at an amazing rate.

Kori smiled as she practically flew down the stairs, she loved her home, it was a city where benders of all sorts lived. She was, of course, already planing on bring her three close friends Vince, Garfield and Rachel for her journey, and planed on bringing more people if she were to meet them. She and Rachel had already mapped out there first destination for training, Kori already knew fire bending, so they'd have to go to find Air bending training first.

Legends within the city told of a man who was the greatest Air bender in the world, Bruce Wayne, or the Bat as many called him. He was told to be not only powerful but courageous, wise and handsome, the best bender of winds in all of the world thus far. However, a rumor that had not been confirmed said that he had been killed in front of his adoptive son who had already lost his own parents in front of him was worrying. No one outside of Gotham knew if it was true or not, but ether way, it was worrying.

Kori shrugged the thoughts off as she practically pranced to the cities temple that would give her a special name or title that was a tradition in her family if they ether were dubbed the Avatar or joined the army. It was not only a huge honor, but it was a massive responsibility for anyone, especially for such an innocent girl who had never even seen a man hit a woman, but she was far from dumb. No, Kori Anders was a very intelligent young woman who was known for her made up Fire bending move that allowed her to fly using the heat in the air as a sort of flying carpet.

"Hey, Kori!" Garfield yelled as he glomped the girl. "I'm so excited for tonight!"

It was not only a tradition in Kori's family for a title to be given to children who became soldiers, so that meant that her companions would also get titles. Being a companion to the avatar was just about as important as being the actual avatar, the companion was linked to the avatar and must protect them from death with there own lives if necessary, making it the same level as being a soldier to earn them a title. Sasha had stayed behind due to her not wanting to go along on some, as she worded it, 'Some shitty adventure game.'

"Hello, Garfield. Are you all ready to leave for the best adventure of our lives?" Kori asked as she held her bags ready.

Garfield was not your typical Earth bender, he was green. When he was younger and living in a totally different continent he went into the woods and was bit by a green flying monkey. His parents just barely saved his life, but not without consequences, now he was not only green (He wasn't before or anything) but he also gained the ability to Earth bend and speak to animals. He immediately turned vegan afterwards and therefore refused to eat meat of any kind. It was hard to believe that he and Vince were best friends.

"Just about, Kori." Vince answered this time as he carried most of the groups bags.

Vince was half steel half human after a freak accident occurred, killing his parents in the blast as they tried to use an illegal substance in an experiment that mostly hit Vince, making him only half human. Thankfully, a local metal/earth bender agreed to fix his body so that he could be normal again, however, the transfusion used magic and caused him to gain Earth bending, due to the fact that he was a none bender before.

"Hey, shouldn't you get Silkie or whatever?" Rachel imputed.

Now Rachel was a sob story in a way, she wasn't all depressing from the beginning... but... being the 'dear daughter' of a war lord isn't exactly a walk in the park. Thankfully, the city was able to put all of that aside and except her, though, her mother died a few years ago from skin cancer. Rachel was a wonderful friend though, she was able to be serious and nice at the same time when needed, an element that was seriously needed that could not be bended. She was also a water bender, making her ideal for the group since they needed a healer anyways.

"Oh yes!" Kori suddenly shouted as she threw her bag on the ground, already running towards where her beautiful dark pink and grey dragon Silkie was sleeping. The dragon was actually massive though, so he leaned on an abandoned building as his nesting grounds. "Garfield, is Silkie ready to go as well?" Kori asked the boy.

Garfield petted the dragon as it let out tiny, quiet growls as its way of communicating. "Yep, hes ready!" The green boy confirmed happily.

"Glorious!" Kori yelled out, English was not her first language, making it hard to understand her sometimes, though, her grasp on English was better then it was when she first learned it when she was four years old.

With that, the group quickly ran to the temple as they followed the quickly growing crowd of citizens as they went to the ceremony.

* * *

**A/N:** **So I set the scene for are hero's adventure, please review any suggestions on different characters knowing certain element or just good ideas on where I should go with this story. And for once, robin isn't the main character (GASP). But yeah, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 2: An Innocent Girl**

**Part 2 of 2  
**

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, which is dedicated to are first follower, "jakefan"! Feel free to review man, its great to see a past follower of one of my other stories over here! Enjoy this specially dedicated chapter!**

* * *

The crowd quickly explored through the massive stadium like temple that would be used for the ceremony today, most ceremonies would be held at night, but it was essential to get the Avatar on her way as soon as possible. The team laughed and smiled as they headed to the stage where they would get there titles, it was not only exciting but it was terrifying as well, after all, they were leaving home for the first time by themselves.

"Man, I am so excited for the ceremony, this is gonna be great!" Vince said as he dropped off the bags on Silkie, who was amazingly able to fit inside of the temple.

Garfield suddenly gasped as he launched towards a snack table. "They even have tofu!" He cheered.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she leaned on a table and opened a book. "Call me when the ceremony starts."

"RACHEL ITS STARTING!" Kori yelled as she ran to the opening of the ceremony, causing Rachel to nearly drop her book in shock.

As soon as everyone was ready, the ceremony finally began. "Ladies and gentleman, well come to the Avatar Ceremony!" A man known as the major cheered, he was also Kori's father.

The group smiled happily or blushed as cheers followed them as they climbed the stairs leading to the center stage. "Welcome children, we are honored to have such great benders be joining the Avatar on her journey. And might I add, I-I'm so proud of you Kori, your gonna do great things." A chorus of 'awe's' ensued as Kori hugged her father.

Before the ceremony could truly start, a massive explosion was heard followed by fearful screams as ropes fell from the giant hole in the roof of the temples center. a man dressed in heavy Kevlar was the first to come down as two lesser men stood beside him as body guards. "Why hello everyone, I am the general and sodier Slade."

The room filled with screams of absolute terror as everyone tried to run in all directions to get away. "I see my work is even known here, interesting." Slade said as he stepped to the center of the stage. The team readied themselves for a fight as they stood ready.

You see, Slade was well known as the best none bender in the world as well as a master general of his armies that mostly consisted of all types of benders and even none benders. He had been rumored to have lost his whole family a couple years back to Earth benders, causing him to mainly target Earth benders as well as anyone he saw as a threat. This man was known to not give mercy unless he felt it was right, making him one of the most terrifying men in all of the worlds history, right next to that psychopath called Joker.

"What do you want?" The major asked fearfully.

Slade turned around and threw the major over his shoulder. "Me? I only want you my good sir." With that, Slade retreated to the sky using the ropes, but not before having to narrowly avoid the teams attacks. "Poor children, you have much to learn." With that, Slade and his group were gone.

"PAPA!" Kori yelled as she tried to run after them, Rachel was just barely able to hold the enraged Avatar back.

Kori's eyes began to glow as her body began to be surrounded by an inferno. "NO! WE MUST STOP HIM!" Kori screamed.

"Kori calm down!" Garfield yelled as he used his Earth bending to launch himself through the fire and hug Kori tightly. "Please calm down, we'll save him Kori! But we need you to be able to rescue him, please!"

The fire slowly died down as Kori fell unconscious to the ground. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they were glad that the city had already evacuated to there homes and that Kori was able to calm down, an angry Avatar is never a good thing, especially in an already very stressful situation. The team quickly ran to there homes to say there goodbyes and then boarded the magnificent dragon, Silkie.

"Fliegen!" Kori called out, the word is fly in German, which is Kori's native tongue in this story. With that, Silkie took off into the air with the group save and sound in a specially made saddle that had a roof in case of needing to sleep when traveling within the air or in case of crashes.

As the group flew, Rachel sighed as she pulled out there map that showed there location due to a magic spell cast by a magic user in there city. "So from what I can tell, if we want to find Kori's dad, we'll have to head to Gotham. Its the same area that Slade was rumored to be in recently and I'm sure we can even get to find an Air bending teacher in Gotham's Air Temple, which is twenty miles north of Gotham. Thankfully, Gotham is only two hours away, so relax, we'll be there soon." Rachel explained.

Kori stared at the clouds that surrounded them as she sighed. "Oh papa, please be okay."

* * *

**~MEANWHILE~**

Slade smiled to himself as he examined there latest prisoner. "Hello mister Anders, its so nice to meet you in person."

"What do you want from me Slade, power?" The major asked as he struggled desperately in his bounds.

Slade let out a terrifying laugh. "Oh no sir, I have no interest in you or your pitiful little city. I just needed a little something of the Avatars to get her attention."

"W-What will you do to my daughter?" The major asked.

"Simple." Slade answered as he turned away and was about to close the door before saying. "I will kill her."

And with that, the room grew silent as the door slammed closed. "Oh Kori, please be okay." The distressed father whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** **Yeah, Drama! This is actually really exciting to write. Don't worry Robin fans, he'll be in the next chapter or so! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 3: The Tiny Bird Boy**

**A/N:** **Its what you've all been waiting for guys, yes, Robin is finally here, but Kori is still the main character. If Robin seems a bit OOC its because a LOT has happened in his life and he isn't a super hero so he doesn't hide his feelings as much.**

* * *

The team shivered as they neared the Gotham Air Temple, it wasn't cold out or anything, but the winds were incredibly fast and ferocious. The group stared at the Temple in awe, it was massive! It was five times bigger then there own temple back home, making it as big as a city from far away even, probably bigger. Garfield laughed as he used rocks to practically glue himself to the top of the saddles roof so that he could see everything up close, he nearly got hit by a huge wind as he ducked the blast, he looked up as he watched a much younger boy fly by on an air glider thats flaps were painted and shaped like bat wings.

"Whoa, do you guys think that that kid was Bruce Wayne's apprentice?" Garfield asked as he undid the rocks and climbed back into the shelter.

"Probably." Vince answered. "Apparently the kids name is Richard, but most people call him Robin for some reason."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement as she closed her book and stretched a bit. "We should be landing in a few minutes, be ready to land." She cautioned.

After the designated minutes were up, Silkie landed with a soft thump. Young and old Air benders watched the dragon curiously as some even came up to the dragon to touch its scales. "Um, why is everyone freaking out over Silkie?" Vince asked.

"Oh, well, we don't get many dragons in these parts." A young Air bender answered matter-of-factually.

Kori smiled as she petted Silkie softly. "Dearest Silkie, I will return shortly." Kori whispered to the dragon, who nodded in agreement.

A few of the Air benders followed the team as they searched for Bruce Wayne's quarters. "Excuse us, but, where is the monk known as Bruce Wayne?" Rachel asked a monk as he walked by.

The monk shivered as he drew back a bit. "I'm sorry my girl, but, Bruce Wayne is dead. He died three weeks ago from a horrible accident. If you want any more information on him, it would be best to ask Richard, he and Bruce were very close."

The group grew quiet for a moment as it all sunk in. "Do you know where Richard is?" Garfield asked as he stepped forward.

"No, well, he usually keeps to himself, even before Bruce was murdered. He can usually be found asleep in a tree or something, I must go." The monk answered, he quickly walked away from them as he headed down a narrow path.

"Okay, did any of y'all notice how hurried he was?" Vince asked as they watched the monk practically run from them.

Kori shrugged as she started to walk towards a tree. "Fear not team, this is only a small set back for are quest. We will find Richard and have him join are group to teach we the ways of Air bending, we should split up to find him faster."

The group nodded in agreement as they all ran off to find the mysterious boy. After a few hours, they came up with nothing, not even a single sign. The monks were kind enough to invite them to dinner that night, as they ate, there hope slowly seemed to drain for finding the bird boy.

"So... why is Richard avoiding us?" Garfield finally asked, he was usually the one to break the silence.

A young girl with brown eyes and blonde hair perked up. "Oh! You mean Dick! Yeah, he likes to stay away from outsiders because he's afraid of Fire benders!" She seemed really excited by it.

"Why would he be afraid of Fire benders?" Kori asked.

A boy who looked about eighteen with orange hair and green eyes answered. "His mother and father were killed right in front of him by one. They were a well known group of acrobats before some fire bender wanted them out of the way, so while they were performing he shot a fire ball at a trapeze rope to make it snap. They didn't use a net, so they died right in front of Dick."

"That's awful!" Rachel exclaimed.

A few Air benders laughed at this. "Well they WERE circus freaks, so good riddance. That circus freak Richard is nothing but a freak show, I don't even know why Bruce Wayne would want that charity case?" a girl imputed.

"He's just an outcast, a street rat." a boy added.

The team had had enough of this, Kori glared at the bullies. "How could you say such things? He is only an orphan!"

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size!" Garfield yelled.

The bullies looked at one another for a second. "Your right... he'll never be tall enough to get even CLOSE to our height!" A girl yelled, causing the bullies to laugh evilly.

The team simply got up and left the room, but not before Vince flicked them off. Rachel sighed as they left. "It seems there are bullies everywhere."

The group nodded in agreement, with that, they searched even harder for Richard, they were certain that the boy would love to get away from here as soon as possible. After an hour, Garfield finally found the tiny Air bender, the only way he knew it was him was because he was sleeping in a tree and his air glider laid on the ground with his name engraved in the base. Garfield peered up at the boy as he seemed quite sad.

"Hey up there! Are you Dick Grayson?" Garfield yelled up to the boy, causing him to wake up and stare at the green child curiously.

"Why are you green?" Dick asked him.

Garfield shrugged it off as he climbed into the tree, but he stopped near the top, he would break the branches if he climbed any higher. "How the fuck did you get up here, kid?"

"First of all, I'm not a kid, I'm eleven! Plus, I am Dick Grayson, whats it to you?" Richard asked as he climbed down to sit next to Garfield.

"Well, we need an Air bender to teach my friend the Avatar how to Air bend, we were going to ask your... dad." Garfield said.

Richard stared at Garfield for a few second before bursting out laughing. "Who? Bruce? God no, he isn't even a bender!"

"W-what... but... he's supposed to be the best Air bender ever." Garfield whispered, completely dumbfounded.

"No no no! You see, that was me, Bruce was so worried about people finding out that I was such a great bender that we both pretended that HE was the great Air bender. It doesn't mean I'm THAT great yet, but rumors have a way of building themselves up and evolving into really big lies. But I plan on becoming the best Air bender to ever live very soon! Well, as soon as i can get out of here. So... I'd be happy to come with you guys!" Richard explained.

With that, Richard would leave in the morning to help them in there search for Slade.

**A/N:** So here you go, i brought Robin into the picture. I plan on bringing Terra and other characters in soon so sit tight, but for now, we have the main five! Yeah, the next chapter with probably have some more action in it. Please R&R, I really love it when people review!

**~Supercasey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 4: No Time For Grief**

**A/N: ********This chapter is to BirdSpell, for being my first reviewer! ** This chapter deals with some angst and a chunk of sadness. Yeah, I warned you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! (If your up to it)

* * *

The team was quiet as Richard threw his bags on top of Silkie into the saddle. He quickly scaled the beast and sat on top as he stared down at the team. "You coming or what?" Richard asked impatiently.

"Well... don't you want to say goodbye to everyone?" Rachel asked as she too climbed aboard the dragon.

"Not really." Was Richards answer. "They sure as heck won't miss me, there's no one left here who really cares about me, there only doing what Bruce asked of them. No more, no less."

Garfield sighed as he climbed up to sit next to Richard. "Are you sure, we can wait if you want."

"I just want to get as far away from this dumb temple as possible!" Richard nearly yelled. "Er, sorry, I just... want to be away from here."

The team nodded in agreement as they boarded Silkie and left the peaceful temple behind. "So... whats it like being an Air bender? There aren't exactly a lot of Air benders in Jump City." Vince asked Richard as he tried to open conversation.

"Well... its sort of like a whole different part of you. When ever you move, you can feel the bending of the wind around you as you dance or walk or even run. The feeling is amazing and is somewhat... angelic. It feels like you ARE the Air sometimes." Richard explained.

"When shall I begin my training, Richard?" Kori asked.

Richard did a fake sigh. "First, call me Dick except for Kori. Second, Kori, call me Sensei."

"Excuse me, isn't that really lame?" Garfield asked.

Dick glared at the green boy. "No, its awesome, its Japanese for teacher, which is what I'll be for Kori."

"Whatever, I'm fine with it." Kori explained. "But its strange, why would you WANT to be called Dick?"

Dick stared at the ground, the team couldn't quite make out his features on his eyes due to the mask, but he seemed... depressed? It was, as already shown, impossible to tell if it was true or not unless you were right in front of the boy, however, he was currently making himself comfortable as far away from the group as possible.

"So... why don't you sit with us, Dick?" Rachel asked, it was unusual for her to even try and speak to others in a way of breaking the ice.

Dick hid a sigh. "I prefer to be alone."

The only noise heard after Dick's response was the flapping of the wind and the occasional grunt or yawn from Silkie. Out of no where, Dick pulled a tiny guitar out of his rather large bag as he tuned it before clearing his throat.

"Mind if I play a tune? It helps me relax." Dick asked the group, after receiving several nods, he cleared his throat again. "This is called, 'Follow your arrow', my mother wrote it, ahem-"

"If you save yourself for marriage  
You're a bore  
If you don't save yourself for marriage  
You're a whore-able person  
If you won't have a drink  
Then you're a prude  
But they'll call you a drunk  
As soon as you down the first one

If you can't lose the weight  
Then you're just fat  
But if you lose too much  
Then you're on crack  
You're damned if you do  
And you're damned if you don't  
So you might as well just do  
Whatever you want  
So

Make lots of noise  
Kiss lots of boys  
Or kiss lots of girls  
If that's something you're into  
When the straight and narrow  
Gets a little too straight  
Roll up a joint, or don't  
Just follow your arrow  
Wherever it points, yeah  
Follow your arrow  
Wherever it points

If you don't go to church  
You'll go to hell  
If you're the first one  
On the front row  
You're self-righteous  
Son of a-  
Can't win for losing  
You'll just disappoint 'em  
Just 'cause you can't beat 'em  
Don't mean you should join 'em

So make lots of noise  
Kiss lots of boys  
Or kiss lots of girls  
If that's something you're into  
When the straight and narrow  
Gets a little too straight  
Roll up a joint, or don't  
Just follow your arrow  
Wherever it points, yeah  
Follow your arrow  
Wherever it points

Say what you think  
Love who you love  
'Cause you just get  
So many trips 'round the sun  
Yeah, you only  
Only live once

So make lots of noise  
Kiss lots of boys  
Or kiss lots of girls  
If that's what you're into  
When the straight and narrow  
Gets a little too straight  
Roll up a joint, I would  
And follow your arrow  
Wherever it points, yeah  
Follow your arrow  
Wherever it point."

The team grew silent as it sunk in, the kid had one heck of a singing voice, plus, Kori had joined in after he handed her the lyrics on a sheet of paper in case she wanted to sing as well. Kori giggled as Dick stood up and did a fake bow.

"That was quite fun, Sensei!" Kori said as she clapped loudly as well as the rest of the team.

Dick shrugged. "You have one hell of a voice, Star. Also... you can call me Dick, the Sensei thing was a joke."

"Star?" Garfield asked aloud.

"What? Kori's eyes sorta remind me of stars, so I thought I'd call her Star?" Dick explained.

Kori smiled with delight as she suddenly remembered something. "Friends! Why don't we sleep outdoors tonight? It would be quite fun!"

The group looked at each other with discomfort covering there faces. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, Star!" Dick pipped in as he saw the teams discomfort.

"Can't we just... get a hotel or something?" Vince asked as everyone but Dick and Kori nodded in agreement.

Dick frowned. "Guys, being outside would help Star become one with nature. Air is a big part of nature. So no, Sensei says that the outdoors is a okay!"

"I hate you." Rachel whispered bluntly. "And I thought you were abandoning your Sensei term?"

Dick smiled with a look of the devil on his evil grin. "Well, I'm using it this time because I felt like it. Besides, Kori's the leader, so SHE decides what we do. By the way, I suggest if were sleeping outside that we hurry and land, we need to make shelter."

Kori thought hard about it. "We shall sleep outside!" She cheered.

A collection of groans followed suit as Silkie landed softly to the ground. The team quickly slid down Silkies side as Garfield and Vince immediately started to create tents using there Earth bending, Rachel collected water by purifying the rivers water using her healing and Water bending on the levitating water. Kori quickly started a fire, leaving Dick to sit and watch.

"So, what are you gonna do, Air boy?" Garfield teased.

Dick smirked at the green boy. "This."

At once, the child stood up with his Air glider and spun it in circles above him at an amazing speed. Immediately, a flock of birds crashed into the monster of a small tornado and fell to the ground dead. "Dinner is served." Dick said with a bow.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THOSE POOR BIRDS!" Garfield screeched as he bent to the ground and lightly held a dead pigeon. "WHY!?"

Dick shrugged. "They were nearby and it would've taken longer to try and track down a forest animal, much less catch and kill it."

Kori smiled. "Will you be teaching me how to that?"

"Of course, its rather simple actually." Dick explained.

Vince opened a small bag that was filled with food. "Actually... we already had food prepared for situations like this."

"Oh." Dick whispered as he petted one of the birds, a faint 'sorry' was heard that only Garfield was able to hear.

Dick quickly gathered up the dead birds and walked into the forest without another word, Vince quickly followed as he didn't want the boy to get lost. He followed Dick until Dick reached a wild pack of wolves, Dick threw the dead animals in front of the wolves, who quickly scarfed down the meal and left. Vince decided to make himself known as he stepped out from behind a tree, however, he thought Dick didn't notice. As he opened his mouth, Dick spoke in a low voice.

"Why do you all insist in war?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Vince asked in return, he had no idea what was going on.

Dick sighed. "The world, it insists on fighting and destroying everything beautiful in life. See this forest, it was five times bigger before settlers came and destroyed its beauty. Do you all really want to a part of that?"

"We were born human, we don't... have a choice." Vince explained. "Wars just a side effect to human life."

"Really?" Dick asked with pure anger in his small voice. "Because it looks to me like the world loves war. War isn't just a 'Side effect', its a diease! Its a diease that kills loving parents and leaves there children to be raised by people who have no experience caring for children!" Sweat poured down the benders face as he lost his composure.

Vince froze. "Do you miss them... do you miss them enough to turn that grief into fury?" He asked in a serious tone.

Dick snorted as he slowly walked away. "Grief? There isn't even enough time for grief. I won't let myself... I have an Avatar to train."

* * *

**A/N:** **Wow, so this chapter was, as it was shown, pretty ruff. This topic will definitely be brought back out soon enough due to the fact that I really like the idea of Robin being rather down to earth most of the time and a bit of a hypie. Which is awesome in my opinion, my moms a hypie so I'm used to it by now. But yeah, I also put in the head canon that Robin and Starfire are both good singers, mostly because I love the idea of that. as said, the song in this chapter is called "Follow Your Arrow" by... I can't remember. Oh well! please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 5: Campfire Stories And Sweet Music**

**A/N: ****It is currently 12:11 in Michigan Sterling Heights which is where I live and I'm writing Fanfiction because I can't sleep. This is a good idea, I'm sure of it, no one stop me! Ahem, okay, I think I'm done being a dork now. He he he... yeah, I'm nuts, what are yeah gonna do? So here's a chapter that has more singing in it. Enjoy, and please, review!**

Rachel yawned as she sat at the campfire along with her friends, it was strange really, she was extremely tired, but at the same time she wasn't. It was odd to say the least. She glanced at her friends curiously as she watched them interact. Kori was busy discussing different traits of dragons with a sort-of-but-not-listening-really Garfield who yawned loudly while stretching. Vince spent his time tinkering with some unknown gadget as he wore a smile on his face, not looking the least bit tired. Dick busied himself with jamming out a rather peaceful tune on his tiny guitar that was apparently named 'Lacy' for some reason.

"Is anyone else ready to start SOME kind of decant conversation?" Garfield asked aloud as he yawned again.

"How about this tune?" Dick asked as he asked aloud to his conscious.

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh!"

The team stared at the bird in confusion. "Um, are you okay, Dick?" Vince asked as he set his aside gadget.

"Oh I'm fine, well, actually not, I get this way when I stay up really late!" Dick answered with way too much enthusiasm.

The others peered once more at the hyper boy before trying to create a new conversation. "So... Anyone got any good stories?" Garfield asked suddenly.

"Oh yes! I have many stories!" Kori shouted suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

Rachel smiled. "Well Kori, the floor is yours."

Kori smiled brightly as she pulled up a large stone and sat on top of it. "Once upon a time, there was a great Air bender who was named Aang who was thirteen. He one day ran away from his home in the Northern Air Temple and was caught in a horrible storm in the north pole along with his flying Bison. He and the beast crashed into the freezing ocean and froze for one hundred years! Afterwards, two children from a neighboring water tribe came along and found him in a massive iceberg. The girl of the pair, who was a Water bender and sixteen, broke the Air bender free and they fell in love. The End!"

"Is that it? I fell like some MAJOR details were left out." Rachel asked.

Kori frowned. "There is more... but I forget the rest. I believe the boy was also the Avatar at the time."

"No wonder she fell in love with him then!" Dick said. "I mean... who wouldn't fall in love with the Avatar..." Dick looked at Star with longing in his covered eyes.

Garfield gave Dick a knowing smirk. "Lets hope the girl wasn't too young for the Avatar."

"Well he was actually thirteen years old so it shouldn't matter." Dick said, trying to calm himself and not yell at Garfield.

Garfield stood. "Then shes three years older then him, it would be too weird."

"Love will always find a way!" Dick growled.

"That's what little girls are told!" Garfield accused.

Rachel sighed as she splashed Water onto the two arguing boys. "Lets change the subject before I get a head ache."

The group nodded in agreement as the two arguers shivered from the cold water soaking them to the bone. "Anyone else got any stories?" Kori asked.

"I've got one!" Vince announced.

"Many years ago Camp Natarswi had a Councilor from Mexico named Karla Sanchez. Karla so wanted to please her Maine hosts that she looked all over for a gift. In her back yard she found an armadillo eating some Mexican jumping beans near a small bush. She gathered them up and kept them gift a secret until her arrival at Camp Natarswi, where she was so excited with the beautiful view of Mt. Katahdin that she literally spilled the beans. Karla and her new friends tried the best they could but those beans where all over the woods and not all of them were retrieved.

The beans that were left and forgotten took root the next summer.

Now in Mexico they have armadillos to keep the jumping bushes trimmed low however Maine has no armadillos or any other predators that would eat the bush. Well as you can imagine the bushes grew big and soon cross pollinated with Maples, Pines, and Aspens (which are now called quaking Aspens). All of this quietly happened under the beauty of Mt Katahdin with out anyone knowing that Karla's gift was still giving.

During the 1970s a Scottish councilor sawed fire wood out of an old dead looking New England jumping tree.

Have you ever held a Mexican Jumping bean in your hand? Once they feel warmth they start jumping. That is exactly what happened with that firewood, it started to wiggle and jiggle and than jumped right out of the fire! Blazing and rolling all over the old log cabin dinning hall. In a very short time the old log cabin "Long House" as it was called back then, became the first New England jumping tree disaster. Unfortunately it was not the last.

In the 1990s the camps cook "Peanut " was driving the old red camp truck to town. She didn't go 10 feet when it dawned on her that she had forgotten her shopping list. Backing up exactly where she had just been and " WHAM ! " The Junior Maine Guides were told about the tree grabbed their axes to remove it but when they arrived the tree was gone! That tail gate never was fixed; you can see it for yourself if you want!

The campers and their leaders would see a tree with red paint on it out on the path to Singing Pines or Traveller but by the time the JMGs would get there that old tree had jumped back into the woods.

The most recent accident happened summer of 1999 when Kitty and Smasher where walking along minding their own business and "Smack" right between the eyes. That old tree jumped out at Smasher with such force it broke her glasses! Luckily nothing else was hurt but her pride. Kitty had been coming to camp for years and told Smasher all about the New England jumping trees.

Kitty has moved down to southern Maine, Smasher is back in the UK but that old tree with red paint is still wandering around Baxter State Park.

So walk slow and careful in the Maine woods be aware of the trail and the forest around you. Be cautious when the wind is calm but the leaves on the Aspen gently shake with anticipation, because just when you are not looking "A Tree May JUMP OUT! Right in front of you"! And that would be a tree to see."

The team smiled as some giggled with glee. "That's awesome!" Kori yelled out, causing her voice to echo through the forest.

Dick shivered as a loud howl echoed in reply. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"You scared, birdie boy?" Garfield teased.

"NO!" Dick whisper/shouted. "I'm never scared."

Vince chucked at the two younger boys back and forth arguing. "How about you sing us a song, Dick? It'll do us some good."

Dick immediately perked up. "Awesome! I have just the best song! I wrote it myself! Ahem-"

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

Slow it down

Make it stop

Or else my heart is going to pop

'Cause it's too much

Yeah, it's a lot

To be something I'm not

I'm a fool

Out of love

'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

I'm just a little birdie lost in the moment

I'm so scared but I can't show it

I can't figure it out

It's bringing me down I know

I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

The sun is hot

In the sky

Just like a giant spotlight

The people follow the sign

And synchronize in time

It's a joke

Nobody knows

They've all got a tickets to that show

Yeah

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

I'm just a little birdie lost in the moment

I'm so scared but I can't show it

I can't figure it out

It's bringing me down I know

I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

Just enjoy the show

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle

Life is a maze and love is a riddle

I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried

And I don't know why

I'm just a little birdie lost in the moment

I'm so scared but I can't show it

I can't figure it out

It's bringing me down I know

I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

dum de dum

dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

dum de dum

dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

I want my family back

I want my family back

I want my family back

Just enjoy the show

I want my family back

I want my family back

I want my family back

Just enjoy the show!"

The team sighed with content as the mood seemed to relax with a mysterious grace. Dick tucked away his guitar while turning his head, he secretly wiped away some stray tears as they fell from his masked eyes. He was thankful that no one noticed his slightly puffy eyes as he used his mask to cover his eyes completely. After about ten minutes, the team fell asleep in a small pile without even meaning to.

Vince was in the middle as he used his arms to secure the group as he snored loudly, though it failed to awake any of the children. Kori was smiling in her sleep as she curled into a sort of ball and slept softly with only the smallest of a snore. Rachel was currently cuddling with Garfield in her sleep as she remained silent except for her breathing, Garfield cuddled back as he drooled slightly on the ground. Dick had secretly pulled out his secret stuffed elephant Peanut and snuggled it tightly as he breathed softly.

Little did these adventurers know, but from not to far away. A tall, strong man watched them as they slept in comfort.

"Sleep softly now, children. For soon, you will be pulled into the war of a life time." Slade whispered.

**A/N: ****Okay, i should really go to bed after this, I'm sorry, I need to sleep. The first song is "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. The story that Starfire told was a bit of the plot for "Avatar: The Last Air Bender", though, that season technically never happened in this universe. The story that Cyborg told was a random story that I found online. The second song sung by Robin is "The Show" by Lenka... I changed some of the actual lyrics to fit the story better though, sorry. Please R&R.**

**P.S. R&R means read and review!**

**~Supercasey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped**

**A/N: ****So Yeah, I didn't sleep after my update last night because I couldn't sleep for some reason. Yeah, I have issues. Please R&R!**

* * *

Kori sighed in content as she snuggled closer to her friends, of course she knew that they'd all fallen asleep in a pile last night and were still in a pile with everyone bu her asleep still. But she sure as hell wasn't about to wake them and tell them that, she wasn't an idiot, despite some peoples opinions on her character. It hurt sometimes, to have everyone think she was this idiot who couldn't ell which way was up or down, but she ignored it, she was used to it.

Kori perked up as Garfield stirred, oh shit, of all people to wake up in an all out cuddle session with Rachel it HAD to be Garfield. Kori loved the idea of the two becoming a couple, but... the two were not used to sho-

"AH!" Garfield screamed as he opened his dark green eyes to find a rather beautiful Water bender snuggling him softly.

Rachel immediately awoke and screamed as well as she kicked wildly, awaking Vince in the process. After about twelve minutes, the panic calmed and left a secretly smiling Kori, an exhausted Vince, a panting Garfield, a shivering Rachel, and a still sleeping Richard.

"You know, he looks less like an evil demon spawn when He's asleep." Garfield said as he eyed the tiny boy snuggling his elephant.

The group slowly relaxed as the morning went normally after Dick awoke and spit out numerous amounts of back-up excuses for sleeping with Peanut, but he quickly gave up and merely glared at the still giggling Garfield occasionally. Dick smiled as he suddenly hopped up and grabbed Kori's arm lightly and pulled her to her feet.

"First rule of Air bending, you must first be completely relaxed and one with your surrounds. Remember, Air bending is the element of freedom, so let yourself forget all other problems as you move with the gusts of wind around you. Be the leaf." Dick explained as he began to bend the air around him in slow and steady motions.

Kori took a few deep breaths as she mimicked Dicks movements and started to feel a strong wind blow around her. She kept her eyes shut tightly as she struggled to relax.

"Just keep calm, your doing great." Dick whispered in a gentle tone. "Forget your problems, Star."

Kori felt panic rise in her stomach as she felt the winds getting faster and faster around her until a powerful tornado bellowed around her in fury.

"STAR!" Dick shouted as she was pulled into the eye of the storm, her eyes glowed red as the Avatar state took over. "CALM DOWN! ITS OUT OF CONTROL! CALM DOWN, PLEASE!"

Dick grew tired of yelling as he ignored all warning in his mind as he threw himself into the tornado and latched onto Kori in both fear and worry. He had no experience with Avatars of any kind and actually had no idea what was going on.

"Star, its me, Dick. You need to calm down, or going to hurt someone if you keep this up." Dick said in a very worried voice.

After a few seconds, the tornado died down and caused the two children to fall to the ground. Kori was thankfully caught in Vince's arms. Dick, on the other hand, landed on his hands as he did a single flip and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Show off." Garfield mumbled.

"I'm one of a kind, Garfield." Dick chirped with a smile on his face.

The tension quickly subsided as the group turned there attention to other activities as it was agreed tat they'd try Air bending after lunch or something. Rachel read a book on history? It was hard to tell since she refused to show any prying eyes the book. Garfield watched Vince as he worked on the same object he had been working on the other night. Kori tested her Fire bending as she tried on her own to Air bend. And Dick sat at the very top of a tree as he played his guitar for the world to hear its soft harmony fill the otherwise empty air. Everyone jumped as troops suddenly surrounded the campsite, heavily armed and ready for action.

A particularly smaller yet still intimidating soldier scaled the tree and yanked Dick ruffly out of his perch as the other teens were all forced to there knees in the center of the now trashed campsite.

"Hello children." Came a dark and familiar to everyone but Robin voice. "What a pleasant surprise, it seems that you've made friends with a little gypsie boy Air bender. How... cute."

Rachel glared into the cold, unforgiving mask. "What do you want from us Slade?"

"Oh nothing really. I just want to kill all of you and take over as this worlds dictator." Slade walked over to Dick and roughly grabbed his chin as he forced the gypsie to look at his through his mask. "However... I might take a pet as a trophy, what do you think, child?"

"Fuck off." Dick growled. He was rewarded with a harsh slap as the crack of the skin-on-skin contact echoed through the air.

Slade did a fake sigh. "How odd, most people would be cowering in fear and begging for there worthless lives right now if they were you. Why don't you fear me?" The man asked.

"I don't fear monsters anymore!" Dick spat. He glared into the mans only visible grey eye with anger and determination, he never submitted to anyone, especially not criminals.

Slade let out a bone chilling chuckle as he picked up the now tied up Air bender along with Kori as he turned towards an air ship as it landed. "Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?"

With that, Slade and his men left Rachel, Vince and Garfield tied up as they entered the ship and disappeared into the clouds.

"Guys?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah, man?" Vince answered.

Garfield swallowed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, Garfield. I just don't know." Rachel answered as Vince grew silent.

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh! Drama times are about to start with some major RobXStar starting up soon enough as well as the obviously hinted at BBXRae! But yeah, if you haven't noticed its been made official in this Fic that Robin and Beast Boy are clearly rivals to a degree. Also, Robin and Slade will very likely clash whenever I get the chance because I am an obvious Sladin fan. Guilty as charged! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 7: The Darkness**

**A/N: ****So this chapter will be from Robin and Starfires point of view, don't worry, the next chapter will focus on what the team is doing to try and rescue there two missing members. In the mean time, I just want to remind you that this is a RobXStar story line right now, but the thing is that Kori is 15 and Robin is 11, so there will be some obvious tension within that type of relationship between the two hero's. Flashback in this chapter!  
**

* * *

Kori struggled violently as she tried with everything she had to get away from Slade, a shiver went through her as she felt how warm Dick was to the touch as she brushed up against his arm in her struggle for freedom.

"What have you done to Richard?" Kori asked angrily. "Why is he so warm?"

Slade sighed as he kept a firm hold on Kori's arm. "He is merely sick with a fever, really Avatar, I'd think that your group would try and protect your youngest member instead of ignore his obvious sickness?"

Kori stared at the steel floor. "He hid it." She whispered.

"Of course he did, he was raised to never show his weakness to anyone, even his so called friends." Slade explained as he threw open a dark cell and threw Kori inside.

As he shut the door, he sighed. "Do not worry young lady, your friend here will be fine." With that, Slade slammed shut the door as Kori heard a door open next door to her own cell as well as the sound of someone being tossed rather lightly into the cell.

Silence followed as the darkness seemed to fill everything but the gentle light of the sun as it seeped through the bared window. It was strange, just 24 hours ago she was safe in her home city with her family, but now, she was a prisinor aboard some sort of advanced military air ship. Kori flinched as she heard a small moan of pain come from Dicks cell.

"Richard?" Kori asked quietly. No reply of acknowledging her existence.

"Kori? Are you there? Where are we anyways, I only remember... SLADE! LET US GO YOU COWARD!" Dick shouted at an ear perceiving volume.

A small sound of a door being opened echoed through the dungeon like area of the ship as an old man who looked older then Slade walked into Robins room with a small tray of various foods that would usually be find within the Air kingdom.

"Here you are, child. This will help you fight off that sickness." The man said in a kind voice that sounded like a concerned grandfather.

Dick nodded his head in thanks as he ate in absolute silence, he felt extremely uncomfortable under the older mans stare as he downed the food, he had forgotten how hungry he was. As soon as he finished, he thanked the old man who took the dishes kindly. The old man quickly did the same for Kori and afterwards left the two in the darkness once again. With that, Dick slowly pulled out his guitar that he had hidden in his pants as he tuned it in silence. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat as he played a sad melody on his guitar.

"Hello, hello

Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound.

Alone, alone

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now.

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,

Like a fool at the top of my lungs.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,

But it's never enough.

Cause my echo, echo,

Is the only voice coming back.

Shadow, shadow,

Is the only friend that I have.

Listen, listen,

I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give.

But it isn't, is it?

You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head!

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming your name,

Like a fool at the top of my lungs.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,

But it's never enough.

Cause my echo, echo,

Is the only voice coming back.

Shadow, shadow,

Is the only friend that I have.

I don't wanna be an island,

I just wanna feel alive and,

Get to see your face again!

I don't wanna be island,

I just wanna feel alive and,

Get to see your face again!

But 'til then,

Just my echo, my shadow

You're my only friend and I'm-

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,

Like a fool at the top of my lungs.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,

But it's never enough.

Cause my echo, echo.

Oh my shadow, shadow.

Hello, hello,

Anybody out there?"

As the music died down, Kori could only just make out the sound of Dick sniffing as tears poured out from under his mask. She wanted to say something, really she did, but it wasn't the right timing to just try and get him to open up. The tears quickly stopped as Dick finally relaxed to a degree, though, the thoughts of Bruce still heavily clouded his mind. He played his guitar without another word as the darkness found the melody inviting and soft to the touch within it lonely air. Kori finally found the courage to speak as she listened happily to the calming sound of music.

"Are you okay, Richard?" Kori asked.

A small gasp was heard as Dick adjusted himself in the cell. "I'm fine, but I don't think were getting out of here anytime soon."

Kori nodded her head as she realized that he was probably in the same type of cell as her. "Is it dark in your cell, too?"

Dick scratched his head. "Yes, but I've always found the darkness inviting for me."

"That's quite odd." Kori said in reply.

Dick shrugged, even if she couldn't see it. "I was, in a way, raised in the darkness, one way or another. Even before my mom and dad were murdered... i was a loner for the most part. No one wanted to talk to some weird circus kid, after all. But once Bruce took me in... nothing really changed socially wise."

"That sounds tragic." Kori whispered.

Dick sighed. "Sorry about my sad song earlier... I just miss Bruce is all. He saved my life, then he lost his trying to protect me further."

"You know, I don't really know how Bruce died." Kori said, it was a mystery to most of the world on the exact details for Bruce Wayne's death.

Dick rubbed his arms as he felt nervousness inch through him. "Well, a few weeks ago, me and Bruce were out on a walk in a forest near Gotham..."

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

A young man and a little boy walked happily through the thick underbrush, it was a gorgeous summer day and weather was just right for walk outside.

"Hows your leg, Dick?" Bruce asked. A week before, Dick had been reckless while Air Gliding and had crashed legs first into a pillar a the temple.

Dick smiled up at his father. "Its doing better now, think I can Air Glide again soon?"

Bruce let out a short yet kind laugh. "We'll see, Dickie."

As the two continued to walk through the forest, a sudden bomb went off nearby, launching the two into a tree. A tall man dressed in half black and white walked out from behind a tree as he flipped a coin evilly. He smiled as Dick shivered from seeing his mutated and gross half of his face.

"What do you want, Two-face?" Bruce asked as he stood in front of Richard as a shield.

Two-face laughed. "I've been asked to kill you and your heir, ." he put simply.

"Get behind me, Dick." Bruce said as he pushed the child further behind him. "Its gonna be okay, son."

"If only it was." Two-face said with a grin as he summoned fire around himself, due to being a Fire bender. "Goodbye mister Wayne."

With that, fire quickly engulfed the pair as Bruce fought desperately to protect Dick using his own body from the fire. "Run Dickie, its gonna be okay, just run!" Bruce shouted over the inferno.

"Not without you, tati!" Dick yelled. "I can't lose you too!"

Bruce suddenly picked the tiny boy up and threw him out of the circle of fire, sending Dick to land nearby. "Daddy!" Dick screamed as Bruce was burned in front of his eyes. Tears streamed down the tiny benders face as he turned around and ran at top speed for help, although he knew it was too late.

He had lost another family.

* * *

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Dick forced himself to not cry as he sat stiffly in the cold cell. "I miss him." He whispered.

Kori nodded. "It will be okay, Dick. Were your family now, me and the team. We'll protect you."

"I won't lose another family, never again." Dick whispered into the unforgiving darkness.

* * *

**A/N: ****This just got heavy! I know, I'm torturing Robin, but don't worry, he'll be fine! I think... please R&R!**

**~Supercasey**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 8: Help Is On The Way**

**A/N: Here's the chapter that focuses on the teams situation as they try to find them. It has a bit of angst in it but I'm sure it'll be fine... yeah, they'll be okay.**

* * *

Garfield glared at the dirt covered ground as the last of there restraints were removed using there bending. Was he mad? Yes, oh god yes. He was not only upset with himself but he was upset with the team and Slade for taking there two best benders in the first place. He knew that they could probably last awhile... but... Dick was an emotionally unstable as it was, sure the kid could fake a smile and act like hes fine, but sooner then later the boy will crack and probably freak out. Kori was innocent, therefore Garfield really wasn't sure how she'd handle such an ordeal, but ether way, the two benders were obviously the most emotionally susceptible characters within the party. Garfield sighed, if Kori were here she'd perk everyone up with her enthusiasm, if Dick were here, he'd just play his guitar and calm everyone down with his singing.

Garfield growled as he stomped his foot, causing a massive boulder to lift him up off the ground so that he was above the troubled team. "Come on guys, we have to stop mopping and start searching, our best benders are in an Air ship somewhere and are probably scared out of there wits. Are we just going to sit here and leave our friends to the hands of Slade, or are we gonna do something about it?"

Vince sighed. "Where do we even start, Gar?"

"Gotham city." Rachel answered in that killer monotone voice. "I heard rumors at the Air Temple that Slade has one of his bases in Gotham's down town area. The ship headed that way, meaning that its more than likely that Slade took Kori and Dick there."

Garfield nodded. "I agree with, Rach. Were getting no where from looking in the forest. Besides, I'm sure that SOMEONES seen that Air ship fly by, they'll have to know where they are!"

The team did a victory chant as they started to untie Silkie, who had been roughly tied up during Slade's raid. The dragon sat up as he roared at the sky for the loss of his master. The team quickly boarded the dragon as Silkie took off into the sky, ignoring all screams of terror as he flew as fast as possible. After about ten minutes, the dragon slowed to an even and easy pace through the clouds.

"So, when we find the others... do you think we should make up a team name?" Garfield asked as he sat cross legged.

Rachel sighed. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my entire life." Garfield put simply.

Rachel frowned in response.

"How about the Cool Kids?" Garfield asked happily.

Vince started at the green boy, mouth hanging open in shock. "You want us to be called, the Cool Kids?"

"Yeah, its an awesome idea." Garfield explained as he did a dumb pose to elaborate his point to his fellow teammates.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the teen. "That's retarded." She said as she turned her attention back to a map of Gotham's down town area.

"Does anyone else have any bright ideas?" Garfield asked as he glared at Raven.

"How about, the Teen Titans?" Vince asked. He received a collections of nods in response.

It was decided then and there that they would be forever known as the Teen Titans. (However, if anyone ever asked, Garfield had NEVER came up with the Cool Kids or that it was even a possibility).

* * *

After another hour, Silkie finally landed on an abandoned building within the confines of down town Gotham. The Titans were cautious as they exited the dragons back shelter, Gotham was one of those cities where you should never be alone under any circumstances, especially in the down town areas. Causing all of the young benders to be jumpy and terrified as they walked through the streets, trying to be invisible within the dangerous area of hell on earth.

"Where should we look first?" Vince asked as he tried to not make eye contact with a rather drugged man in an alleyway.

A man in a trench coat stepped in front of the group. "You kids looking for the latest info on people in town? If so, I'm your guy."

Vince inwardly shivered from hearing the mans voice. "Um... know anything about Slade? He... is an enemy of ours."

The mans smile grew even wider. "Oh yeah, you want Slade? He has his base stationed in the basement of a club called 'Groove Star', but be careful, they don't let just anybody in, benders only. I'd usually charge people for Info, but... just pop Slade a good one in the jaw for me okay? He really messed me and my wife up a few months ago, she did suicide after that."

"Sorry for your loss, don't worry, we'll pound that asshole in the face!" Garfield said as he pumped his fist in the air.

The man laughed. "I like you kid, you've got moxie." With that, the man turned a corner and disappeared into the shadows.

The team quickly made there way to a hotel as one thought ran through there heads.

'Help is on the way.'

* * *

**A/N: ****Here we go, were taking this chapter and getting closer to the rescue of Starfire and Robin, which means that a lot is going to happen soon as well as some escalating problems and answers. please R&R!**

**~Supercasey**


	9. Chapter 9

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 9: Just Obey**

**A/N: You know what, I'm actually disappointed in myself for not making the last chapter longer... but... otherwise I probably would have gone on and on until it was way too long for my usual chapters. Please R&R!  
**

* * *

Dick glared at the door, long since leaving his guitar on the floor of the dimly lit cell. He cursed under his breath as he failed to open the door, none of his attacks were working, the most they were doing was making him extremely cold from the rushing winds and sending unknown objects hurling at his to cause cuts to cover his hands and feet. No he wouldn't tell anyone else this due to be embarrassed by it, plus it WAS a weakness, but he was very claustrophobic. He had no honest idea if Slade was aware of this, but he had a hunch that the tiny cell was being used to intimidate him. The troubled bird let out a defeated sigh as he slumped to the floor, he needed a new strategy, and soon, or else he was going to flip his shit. It had been two days since he and Kori had been taken, and he was losing it. Kori had been moved after two hours after there conversation on the first day, so now, Dick had no idea where she was.

"Jez, the least you people could do would be to at least tell me if Kori's alive or not." Dick yelled, he knew all too well that there were two guards stationed right outside his cell and were listening to him 24/7.

One of the guards sighed, they'd been dealing with this kid for the past three hours now with no let up. "Shut up, kid."

"You shut up!" Dick retorted.

The guard made a move to open the door, but was stopped by his partner. "Let it go, Jeff. He's just trying to get you to open the door so he can rush us and escape."

"Really, Jeff? Looks like you need help controlling that killer anger of yours, huh?" Dick mocked, he new that they weren't allowed to hurt him, so he was making the most of it while he could.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jeff whispered, receiving a 'Fuck you' in reply.

The day continued with no activity as eventually the bored Air bender gave up and merely sulked within the room, he was so bored, he really just wanted OUT of this room as soon as possible. His prayers seemed to be answered as the door opened with a loud clank, Dick looked down from his perch in the rafters attached to the ceiling as he watched Slade stare up at the bird with a look of pure evil in his one eye.

"So... are you a pirate?" Dick asked, he was rewarded with Slade yanking the boy down from his perch and slammed onto his back onto the cold floor, reminding the boy where his place was at the moment.

Slade tisked at the child. "You must learn your place, Richard." The man said.

Dick looked up at Slade innocently. "Oh don't you worry mister pirate, I'll be a loyal member of your pirate crew!" Slade sighed.

"Your mask is a privileged, boy. Do not make me take it away." Slade informed the boy, causing him to immediately shut up. "Good, bird."

Disk scowled at the tall man, he hated being treated like a child, although, it didn't help that he acted like one sometimes. "I'm not a child."

"So says the boy who called me a pirate." Slade smirked under his mask. "I never did know why you insist on wearing that mask."

Dick frowned at Slade. "Why do you dress like your getting ready for Halloween?"

"Tushe." Slade said as he suddenly in one swift motion threw the boy over his shoulder and headed to the door.

"Oh no! We are NOT doing this again, buster!" Dick shouted as he used his hands in there position to blast himself from behind with a powerful gust of wind, launching himself from Slade's grasp as he flipped onto the ground and swung around into a fighting stance. "Bring it!"

"As you wish." Slade whispered in a dark voice.

The two were like Yin and Yang as they clashed, knocking each other around with there powerful moves as they fought wildly. Dick threw an Air blast at Slade, however, the man blocked it and slammed a fist into the birds side, causing him to fall to the floor. As Slade walked towards the seemingly helpless child, Dick threw his lag out under the mans feet, but Slade easily jumped over the attack. It left Slade open as he jumped, leaving Dick a clear shot as he launched an Air ball at the mans unprotected middle. The hit threw Slade into a wall, giving Dick the chance to stand back up, but as soon as he stood, Slade grabbed the boy by his shirt front as he chucked Dick into the far wall like a rag doll. Dick winced as he felt blood roll out smoothly from opened cuts as he glared daggers into his foe. The child's rage was used full force as he went all out with his kicks and punches, all of which were ether avoided or returned by Slade. All caution was pushed aside as Dick used the air around him to summon a powerful tornado to bellow through the room, causing Slade and Dick to be thrown around the room wildly as the bird lost control of the storm.

Slade was first to recover as he yanked Dick to his feet, Dicks head was heavy as he felt dizzy from the tornado motion. "Great work, Richard. That was quite the duel, however, you must push your emotions aside if you wish to defeat me."

"Who are you, my father?" Dick asked angrily as he shifted dizzily.

Slade smirked under his mask. "Well it seems that your first father is dead and other was burned. I guess you could consider that possibility... but for now... you may call me master."

With that, Slade left the tiny Air bender to feel even smaller as the darkness flooded his eye sight once more, leaving him afraid for his future. Dick shook violently as his rage was replaced with absolute fear, he was helpless here, and he knew one thing for sure. He didn't want another father... he'd learned by now that if he got attached to anyone that they'd die, and it would most likely be a slow and agonizing death at that. It made Dick wonder if he would return to his new found team after this, there were plenty of Air benders who would kill to train Star... but... he couldn't be that teacher. He knew that depression, pain, and death was an inevitable factor within his life, leaving the people he cared about open to that pain, it left Dick with one obvious answer. He couldn't go back to the team.

He had to be alone.

* * *

**A/N:** **So I know that this chapter resolves around Robin, but the next chapter will ether resolve around Starfire or the team. Don't worry, shes not dead, shes just out of reach at the moment and will probably be back really soon. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 10: A Plan To Be Made**

**A/N:** **So this is a chapter that I'm really excited about because now I can explain a lot of facts for anyone who isn't as familiar with Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Its mostly going into explaining to Starfire about Avatar State and her powers. I think I'm going to enjoy this, I do really like Starfire so this SHOULD be easy. (Hopefully).**

* * *

Kori blinked as she awoke on her rather lumpy mattress, she guessed that it was early, but she had no way other then her instincts to judge to the lack of a window. She had been the only one awake when Slade's army had landed in Gotham and taken her and Dick inside, she even still had the image of one of the female soldiers carrying Dick in her arms as if he weighed nothing, which probably wasn't far from the truth, the kid was tiny! Kori had never minded this cell as much as her old one, but she still felt trapped and afraid to no end what-so-ever. It was strange really, her whole life she had been told that she would be this unbeatable machine of nature, yet right then...

She felt utterly weak.

She jumped suddenly as her door was opened to see the same old man from her first day come in with a small box. He smiled warmly at her as he ushered her to sit down at the tiny table within the middle of the room. As he opened the box, a spark went off in Kori's head, the objects were a candle, a cup of water, a stone and an empty jar. A shiver glided down Kori's arm as she stared intently at the given items, immediately, the fire burst high in the air and disintegrated before her green eyes. She turned her head just in time to see a tiny tornado suddenly form in the jar along with the stone soaring past her with the water not too far behind its trail.

"Congratulations Miss Kori, you truly ARE the Avatar." The man said.

Kori shivered as she placed her arms around her waist, she wasn't cold, she was terrified. "Come." Said the old man. "Slade has allowed you to see your friend."

With that, the man cuffed a pair of anti-bending cuffs onto Kori before guiding her into the hallway. After passing a few cells (Some had prisoners screaming inside) they found Dicks cell. When the door opened, surprisingly, nether were unprepared for Richard to try and rush them. As Dick came running on an Air scooter, The man simply kicked Dick right off of the air ball, causing it to die down. Dick rubbed his aching head as Kori walked inside calmly, the door was immediately shut behind them.

"Hello, Dick!" Kori shouted as she hugged the boy.

Dick inwardly sighed. "Hello, Star. Mind putting me down? Its bad enough that the villains can carry me like a rag doll."

Kori mouthed a sorry as she placed him to stand in front of her. "I have a plan on how to get out of here." Dick whispered after checking to make sure that no one was outside the door.

"Whats the plan?" Kori asked.

Dick glanced outside once more as he neared his friend. "If we were to get outside and trigger the Avatar State, we MIGHT be able to be seen from far away so that someone knows where we are and comes to rescue us, or we just run for it when were up there. I'm pretty sure that were underground right now."

"We are." Kori whispered as she took a seat on Dicks unused bed.

Dick raised an eyebrow to the older girl. "Wait, you KNOW where we are?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, I was awake when we left the Air Ship. Were in down town Gotham I think." Kori informed the child.

Dick sighed. "Damn, lets hope that the others have enough common sense to tell the police."

"I doubt it, none of them exactly TRUST the police." Kori said to clear it up.

Kori heard Dick mumble something in what sounded like Romanii. "Okay then, looks like we'll just have to duke it out until they find us. Thankfully, I'm sure that there are some gangsters that got dirt on Slade and will probably spill the nuts if its needed. Unless this place is out in the open, then an army will hopefully save us. I'm guessing that you'll be taken back to your cell soon, whatever you do, DON'T listen to them, they WILL lie in order to get you to do something."

Kori pondered her friends words. "Whats the Avatar State, I've never heard of it."

Dick starred at his partner. "What? Didn't they teach you anything on what it means to be the Avatar?"

Kori frowned.

"Well, Avatar State is basically where... say your in danger or really upset. You'll naturally lose touch with the outside word and end up connecting to the past Avatars within your subconscious. In the meantime, your awake self with start to glow blue and start levitating into the air, depending on your surrounding and circumstances, you may start creating an extremely powerful attack within a certain element or even more. When someone or something snaps you out of it by ether calming you down or knocking you unconscious, you will be asleep for a few minutes or even days in some cases as your body and spirit relax and connect once more. For example, say someone you really care about just died right in front of you. The Avatar State will sense your powerful emotions and cause you to let loose with your powers after losing control, its nothing to be ashamed of or anything, its actually really handy if your in deep danger." Dick explained.

Kori sat down and thought about, it was true, she had thought that she had merely zoned out a bit and was bending, but it usually was when she was scared, angry or upset. "I understand, how do you know all of this."

Dick smiled. "Bruce used to go on and on about this stuff, I just happened to be listening sometimes."

Kori laughed as the door suddenly opened, Dick tensed immediately, moving in front of Kori as a shield. Slade chucked as he easily grabbed Kori by the arm and practically dragged her to her cell. Dick screamed at Slade through the door as they left. Kori relaxed as Slade left her within her room to deal with Dick on his own. It gave the girl time to think as she stared at the door in both fear and anger as she heard Dick and Slade nuking it out in head to head combat in Dicks cell.

"Please, let there be help on the way." Kori whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** **So the Avatar State has no been explained meaning I'll be using it a bunch in the near future. The rescue is hopefully going to be in the next chapter. (Also, I just realized that the bending order for Kori now is Water, Earth, and THEN Air, I guess shes learning Water when they get back). Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 11: Rescue Mission**

**A/N: ****Here's what we've been waiting for (Actually like only three other people) But no matter! Its here! And I don't mean are first kiss between Robin and Starfire (Not yet that is). We'll dwell further into that relationship later on as well as some much needed BBXRae. No, were here to see Dick and Kori FINALLY get there asses saved by the team and get back to there crazy, teenage, super-ish hero adventures of non-stop comedy, drama and shitty teenager romance! Yep, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Garfield flinched awkwardly as he moved around from foot to foot in his tight fitting hipster clothes. "Um, can I NOT dress as a hipster? How about as a movie maker or a super hero?"

"Absolutely not Garfield. We need as little attention while on this mission as possible! Do we really need creepers asking you to put them in movies?" Rachel said in a low voice.

The plan was simple, Vince would act like a steam punk obsessed punk while Garfield entered through the front posing as a hipster looking for a good time. In the mean time, Rachel would sneak to the basement and find Richard and Kori while Garfield faked an injury and drew everyone's attention towards himself. Vince would then speak up and offer to take the seemingly bleeding Garfield (Or Fred as he choose as his code name) to the hospital. The team would then meet up at Silkies temporary nest and take off for the nearest place to practice Water bending (Turns out they fucked up, its Water bending first, not Air bending).

* * *

~TWO HOURS LATER~

Vince smiled as he waltzed through the crowded club, he couldn't help but be thankful that Jump was so far away from Gotham, otherwise he could have been recognized by someone, even in a polluted place like this. If he weren't trying to save two of his friends, he'd be probably trying harder to enjoy himself, but he wasn't, he had to act like his brother kicked him out of the house to get some fresh air and walked here to stay away from his older sibling. It was working so far, but the mechanical teenager doubted some how that something would go wrong, but he pushed the thought out of his head at once. It would be fine, he wasn't stupid to say 'What could go wrong', but he knew better then to worry himself.

Garfield winced as he readied the knife, Rachel could easily heal the wound using her bending, but it would still hurt like hell to cut a huge gash in his arm and say that he slipped up when trying to show of a move on a bar maid. He moved with ease as he dived through the crowd and stood in front of the bar counter.

"Sup." He said to a random maid. "Wanna see a trick?"

Without waiting for her answer, he flipped the knife into the air and 'Slipped' (He used the stone handle to cut himself) as he tried to catch it, the knife sunk into his pale painted skin as he screamed at an amazing volume that would definitely hurt to be near if you were right next to him.

"HELP HELP HELP! MY ARM! AHH!" Garfield screamed as he fell to the floor, people crowded around and screamed as they saw the bloody wound.

A man stood up. "My god, someone help this boy, he's bleeding heavily!" He yelled as he took charge of the situation, must have been a retired or off duty soldier.

Vince smirked inwardly as he picked the light boy up. "Fred! Oh shit! Don't worry man, I'll get you to a hospital soon!"

With that, Vince ran out the door as he posed as a worried friend, although, it was all true. Garfield was like his little, really annoying sometimes, little bro. It hurt Vince's heart as he knew all too well that Garfield was in extreme pain, he ran even faster as he neared Silkies nest, he would help Garfield.

He would never let him down.

* * *

~MEANWHILE~

Rachel flinched as she watched Garfield walk towards the bar counter with the knife in his coat sleeve, she felt terrible for the green boy, she knew that he must be terrified to even be thinking of doing this. But he'd do it because he refused to let Slade win, he wouldn't lose Kori, or even Dick for that matter. Garfield had gone through a lot in his life and Rachel was right there with him through most of it, she'd seen him cry, lie, attempt suicide, runaway from home, and even break apart in front of her. She felt even worse as she remembered those dark green eyes staring into her violet eyes as he held a knife to his own neck, that had been a mere two years ago, yet the image was still fresh in her mind as if it had happened seconds ago. But she had no time for depressing flashbacks right now, she still had to keep walking down these stone stairs leading to Slade's base as she tries not to hear Garfield scream in pure pain and the thud of his weakening body hitting the floor of a littered dance floor.

As Rachel waltzed down the stairs, she could clearly hear Kori's soft voice as she cried loudly, Rachel quicken her pace. The base itself wasn't as big as Rachel had expected, but it would still be a challenge to get in and out without being noticed. The basement base looked like and other basement for a club or convenience store, but the sound of Kori's panicked cries terminated any second thoughts as Rachel ran to the thankfully unguarded door that opened to a pitch black room that had dried blood covering the walls.

'Please don't let that be Kori's.' Rachel thought as she sunk down next to Kori's sobbing form.

Rachel hugged the girl gently. "Its okay, Kori. Were here to save you and Dick. Calm down."

"H-h-he beat him. D-Dick... he tried to shield me from him... He's gonna die Rachel!" Kori sobbed as she clutched the water bender desperately.

Rachel growled , Dick was there youngest, she blamed herself for letting Slade take him and Kori as she comforted the Avatar. "How beat him?" She asked, though she had a good idea on the answer.

"Slade." Kori whispered as she jumped up. "HE WILL PAY!" Her eyes glowed a faint blue as she dashed down the hallway at a break neck speed.

"Kick him in the balls!" Rachel yelled as she ran after the girl in both fear and excitement. "Just don't kill him!"

As they neared the room, the smell of dried and fresh blood filled Rachel's nose as she halted next to Kori at the door, who's eyes were no longer glowing blue and were locked onto a terrifying sight. Rachel followed her gaze as her heart skipped a beat. Damn. Dick laid, thoroughly beaten in a corner as blood poured down from open cuts, he opened his eyes that were still masked as he smiled a toothy grin at the girls, as if to tell them that he'd be fine. Rachel didn't buy his bull shit as she crouched in front of the bleeding boy, who was in much more pain then he let on, Rachel wished secretly that she had brought water. But she didn't.

"Can you stand?" Rachel asked.

Richard smiled. "I'm not dying, of course I can walk!" He shouted.

As he stood, his legs gave out, Kori ran in and caught the now unconscious boy as she picked him up carefully. "Lets go!" Rachel yelled as she dashed out the doors-

Only to run straight into Slade. Fuck.

"Hello little girls, how are you doing?" Slade asked in a casual manner.

Rachel growled. "Were. Leaving." She dead panned.

Slade's answer was not what she expected. "Fine, i won't stop you."

"Really?" Kori asked.

"Of course, I'll have them back in no time, why not let them have there fun and go play there games. We WILL see each other again soon, children." Slade explained as he walked away.

By the time the trio were at Silkies nest, Dick had woken up and fallen back asleep twice. Also, they were ready to pass out by the time they got back. as they climbed the stairs of the abandoned that's roof was used as Silkies nest, Rachel smiled at Kori.

"So how does the Teen Titans sound as a team name?" She asked.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, there it is folks, by the way I'll be inactive from June 24th to June 29th due to going on a cottage trip with my grandma, so I won't be able to update until I get back! Sorry for any inconvenience! Please R&R!**

**P.S. ****If you really want to see certain songs that you think fit Robin in this story, please send them to me in a review! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 12: Gentle Giant**

**A/N: ****So I've been thinking, do you think Terra should come in really soon, a bit later, or much later? I know that a lot of people dislike Terra, but I just wanted to use her a bit because I actually LIKE her character, so PLEASE don't flame me about this! anyways, I'm finally adding Robins pet in this chapter because i messed up and forgot to put him in before Robin left (You really should have double checked to see if you had everything, huh Dick?) Oh well, they'll be in this chapter. please R&R!**

* * *

The team was quiet as Raven silently healed Garfield's gash, they had been flying for two hours without a word. Dick wasn't even playing his guitar! Which was odd.

"So... how are you guys doing?" Kori asked, trying to break the tension.

Dick sighed. "Can we not? I'd like to forget the past two days if you don't mind."

Garfield stared at the tiny bender. "Come on Dick, were just trying to be social here."

"I'm not exactly a social person, but go ahead and talk, I'll just watch." dick said as he rolled over on his better side.

Vince smiled at Kori. "What was it like in there anyways? Was it cool?"

"It was very dark and scary. People were screaming in pain and crying all night long, it was horrifying." She explained. "I'd rather know what it was like for you guys if you don't mind, we went through a lot in Slade's cells."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Got it, we won't pry." she whispered as she noticed Dick put his hands over his head in an attempt to calm him headache. "Can I see, Dick? I can help the pain."

Dick seemed to contemplate it. "Okay... but be gentle please, I'm not used to Water bending magic." Rachel nodded as she pulled Dick to sit on her lap as she used the water to touch the sides of his head, instantly causing him to relax as the warm water soaked his hair.

"Why did Slade take only you guys, anyways?" Garfield asked. "I understand taking the Avatar, but he could have easily taken all of us so that no one would be able to rescue the kidnapped party members. It just doesn't make sense."

"If you want to take my place as Slade's 'Pet' then be my guest." Dick said as he nearly fell asleep in the calming hold.

Vince raised an eyebrow at Dick. "Did he try to touch you?" He asked, concern lased in his voice.

Dicks head shot up, causing the water to fall all over him. "What! No! He was just being an asshole all day!"

"Language." Rachel whispered as she tried to get the water back into her pouch.

Garfield laughed at the soaked boy. "That's great! AH HA HA!"

"Whats so funny, Garfield?" Kori asked.

"He's soaking wet!" Garfield screeched out as he rolled on his back.

"I'll never understand your sense of humor, Garfield." Kori said as she laid on her back. "Where should we sleep tonight?"

"The Air Temples not far from here." Rachel said as she finally got any water from the saddle back into the satchel, it wouldn't be very clean to use the water on Dick.

Everyone stared at Dick for his opinion. "Sure, I need to get something anyways, god, Zidka is gonna be so worried about me."

"Whats a Zidka?" Garfield asked.

Dick looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Zidka is my best animal friend ever! Shes rather friendly too, so she'll probably like you guys."

"What is she?" Vince asked, a little curious.

"Shes my ride." Dick put simply as he rolled over and fell asleep.

No one dared to wake him as they landed at the Air Temple, they all slept on Silkie that night as benders would stare at them occasionally out of curiosity.

The next morning, the group was awaken by a scream from Richard, who was now in the animal shed nearby. "Ah! Titans, go!" Vince yelled as the team followed him inside to an odd sight.

In the barn like building stood tons of large and small cages as all sorts of Air Bending type creatures were inside, however, that wasn't what caused the team to ether 'AW!' or 'Whoa' at the sight in front of them. No. It was the sight of Robin laughing with that terrifying laugh as he was tickled with a giant sized bat/elephant's trunk as it too made a noise simpler to a laugh as it flapped its wings with joy. A few of the teammates stepped back as the creature looked at them, but then turned its attention back to its giggling owner.

"Oh hey guys! This is Zidka! Shes a Elebat, the last of her kind as far as anyone knows." Dick explained as he petted Zidka while standing up. "Shes been by my side since I was born in the circus, she showed up at the trailer and wouldn't leave until it was promised that it could stay with us."

Garfield smiled as he ran up to Zidka and hugged her. "Shes GORGEOUS!" he screeched. Thankfully, Zidka didn't kill him, merely growl and fling him at Vince, who caught him mid air.

"Whats wrong with her?" Kori asked.

Dick shrugged offhandedly. "She considers me hers, so she took Garfield as a threat, sorry. Even I can't control her instincts."

"Remind me not to touch her." Vince whispered to Rachel.

Dick smirked at Vince. "Oh no Tin Man, your riding with me on her! We're gonna give Silkie back issues if we all keep riding him. So you and me are gonna ride Zidka while following Silkie when traveling."

Vince gulped.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey y'all, sorry that its been so long! I've been working on my own original story and I keep forgetting to work on my Fanfictions. But here you go, don't worry, I'll work more on this soon!**

**~Supercasey.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 13: Terra**

**PART 1 of 2**

**A/N: ****Here's an update I guess, Its getting harder to write lately, maybe I should remember to eat more...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vince screamed as the massive creature took of into the sky, he only wished that Dick was riding closer for moral support. "COME ON MAN, JUST LET ME RIDE SILKIE!"

Dick's laughter rang through the air as he soared high above the team on his bat winged air glider. "How can I possibly be forced to stay still on such a windy day? If you were an Air bender, you'd understand me here."

"Friend Dick, I believe that its dangerous to be so high." Kori advised the younger teammate.

Garfield nodded. "As much of a jerk you can be, its too dangerous, dude. Just ride lower."

"Come on guys its just-" As Dick began to speak, A massive rock ball flew through the air, smashing straight into Dick and caused him to let go of the glider, sending him spiraling down into the ocean.

Rachel panicked as she stood. "Don't panic, I'm coming." With that, a stream of water enveloped around the tiny Titan and carried him to Zidka, dropping him in the saddle.

"Dang, what WAS that?" Vince asked as he tried to wake up the unconscious boy.

Rachel sighed. "I think the question we need to ask, is WHO was that. I know none of us did that for sure, so it looks like we need to track down an earth bender."

**IN THE FOREST BELOW TEN MINUTES LATER**

Five lone children walked the massive forest alone, each go separate ways to track down there would be assassin who tried to end Dick... or... wanted their attention. Garfield walked with a soft rhythm as he hopped along in the dense underbrush, he left his decisions to the earth as it guided him towards what he half hoped was there attacker and half hoped it wasn't there attacker. No offense, but Garfield wasn't exactly keen on taking on an unknown enemy without back up. As he picked up the pace, a snap broke through the area as a twig snapped nearby, he dug his feet into the dirt as he hid in a bush nearby, he waited in silence before leaping out at a shadow.

"RAH!" He yelled as he slammed straight into his foe, the person who is was, shocked him.

**RACHEL'S POV**

Rachel moved quickly as she listened to the beautiful sound of the water hitting the rocks in stream nearby. It was quiet... too quiet. She kept up her pace though and merely kept an ear open in case of an intruder, a small sound caused her to swoosh around and stand ready, she was greeted with a small bunny hopping out of a bush, however, on closer inspection she realized it wasn't just a bunny... it was tigerbunny! She jumped back in surprise as she readied a water blast, but it was only a baby tigerbunny, so it was safe as long as she didn't touch it, the last thing she needed was an adult angry tigerbunny to deal with. She sighed as she turned around and started to walk away from the rabbit like animal, but a high pitched scream stopped her in her tracks.

"That sounded like..." Rachel started, her eyes widened. "KORI!"

Rachel ran quickly towards the sound.

**KORI'S POV**

Kori hummed happily as she practically skipped through the dense forestry, it was nice to get a break from flying and just... walk, Or as it was said before in her case, skip. The girl smiled as she caught sight of a huge bird of unknown origins flying high above her, she half wanted to join the gorgeous bird, but she was busy and more importantly, didn't know how to without setting the forest on fire. She saw a glimmer as ran forwards to see Dick's air-glider stuck in a bush, she yanked it out and was surprised to see it unharmed in the fall. Good, it meant that dick could be flying again soon, which would be handy in battle. A loud crunch nearby forced Kori to duck down and watch as an adult tigerbunny came hopping out, she shivered as she subconsciously creeped back. Her back hit a steel like surface and she let out an ear piercing scream.

"AHHH!" She screamed as she felt a hand suddenly clamp down over her mouth, just as the tigerbunny noticed them.

**VINCE'S POV**

Vince sighed as he bummed just about every tree in the forest, sometimes it sucks to be half machine. He nearly fell as he slipped on, ironically, a banana peel. He cussed under his breath about crazy monkeys and actually fell this time as a mudslide shot him down to land hard on his back a few feet below on a cliff. He got up again and grew stone (Ha ha, no pun intended) quiet as he saw the scene in front of him. In front of him was Kori ducking behind a bush, slowly creeping backwards as a an adult tigerbunny stood mere feet away, not even acknowledging the avatar behind her or him. He slowly creeped behind the girl and was greeted with a sharp scream as Kori thought it was something else behind her other then Vince. It, of course, alerted the tigerbunny and caused it to growl at the teens, who shivered as they backed up to the wall behind them. Vince quickly placed a hand over Kori's mouth as a guard for anymore scream as he scotched the girl behind him.

"Its gonna be okay, Kori. I promise." Vince whispered as the animal only got closer.

**Dick's POV**

Dick sang happily as he strummed away on his guitar, hardly a care in the world, which was quite a shock for a kid who nearly got killed a few minutes ago.

"I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

It's not a cry you can hear at night

It's not somebody who has seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word

It doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah."

Dick sang as he danced along with the rhythm.

He didn't even see the huge boulder that flew out of no where as the last chord was played, however, instinct took in as it approached and allowed him to back flip out of the way just in time. He shook of his stupor and was met face to face with his team and... who the heck IS that girl?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed! Song was "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen, although I like the version by Justin Robinett & Michael Henry more, Its a great cover. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 14: Terra**

**PART 2 of 2**

**A/N: ****Here's the exciting conclusion to are last chapter, oh the tension. Who is this new character, is he or she friend or foe? Oh god, your not even reading this are you? oh well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Dick stared with wide eyes behind his mask as he faced an older teenage girl with light blue eyes and long blonde hair that reached her butt. He gulped as he failed to say anything, god, he hated feeling so small, but this was almost always his reaction to new people. Gar had been lucky to catch him in a tree, he felt safer in trees, but Dick just couldn't feel comfortable with new people if he was in a bad position. Which was him on his ass silent as a rock.

"Err... hello?" The girl tried as she held out a hand to the air bender.

Instinct took in as Dick refused the hand and decided to play it as a cool guy, he pretended to swipe off dust as he got up to his feet, blowing off the fact that he had been freaking out in his mind. "Oh, hi. I'm Richard, but people call me Dick."

"Oh, hi Dick." She said, she seemed a bit nervous. "I'm Terra."

Garfield smiled brightly as he hugged Rachel. "Oh man, were getting a new member!" He cheered.

"Don't pressure her, Gar." Rachel threatened.

Terra smiled. "Actually, that sounds nice." She admitted. "But... I'll think about it."

"Hey, um... Terra right? Why the heck did you launch a rock at me?" Dick asked, he somehow made it sound casual.

Terra winced. "I've had a lot of trouble with hunters and civilians coming to the forest. I protect this forest." She explained. "I'm sorry, I was only worried for the forests animals."

"Not to interrupt, but when are we gonna setup camp here? Its gonna get dark out soon." Vince mentioned.

Rachel nodded. "True, its too dangerous to be out here in the forest at night. I don't even want to KNOW if there's anything bigger then those tigerbunnies."

Terra nodded as she grabbed Vince's hand and ran north, the team followed close behind as they neared what appeared to be a clearing. "This way!" Terra yelled as she practically stampeded to the lighted area in front of her.

The group was lost for words as they entered a seemingly untouched clearing of bright green grass and beautiful trees that were at least twelve stories high. It was altogether gorgeous as the leaves that spread out far above there heads let strands of the sunset show through the cracks, the team recovered from there frozen state and started to setup the campsite. The team didn't notice it, but Dick was continuously glancing at Terra, keeping his masked eyes on her as he setup his own luggage and rested his sore back from the earlier impact of the massive rock mere hours ago that threatened to take his life and relaxed against a boulder nearby. He glanced up at Terra as she positioned herself on top of the big rock and listened to her breath for awhile, all was at peace except for his heart, he just could not relax around this girl for some reason.

"Hey, Dick, why do you wear that mask?" Terra asked the seemingly sleeping boy.

Dick held back the need to glare at the girl as he sat up and turned to face her, a dangerous glint entered his ever masked eyes. "I don't like to talk about it, okay?"

"Why, is there a scar or something there?" Terra asked curiously.

Dick sighed, a pang of hurt entering both his eyes and his chest. "My eyes... look too much like my mothers. It hurts me inside to see them sometimes, plus, I never want my enemies to know my eyes, or they'll hurt the people I care about.."

Terra nodded in understanding as she slid down to sit next to him, she placed a kind hand on the boys lap, but it was brushed away. "I can't." Dick tried to explain. "I can't burden others with my pain, its my own problem to deal with, not yours, Terra."

"I don't care, if its that bad then you need help, Dick." Terra tried to say.

Dick allowed himself to glare at her. "Why?" He blurted out. "You don't even know me, how can anyone understand and 'Help me' when they don't even know me?"

Terra relaxed slightly. "Because I do know you, Richard." With that, she walked away, leaving a very upset and confused Richard in her wake.

RACHEL'S POV

Rachel smiled slightly as she watched Dick and Terra talk, she and the other Titans were all too aware of the boys anxiety around strangers, so this was good for him and the team, it would make traveling much easier on him and his companions. She turned her attention back to her water bending book for a moment and hummed quietly until her reading was interrupted by a yell, she glanced up as she saw a very angry Richard glaring daggers at Terra, she didn't hear what Terra said next, but it shocked Dick beyond anything else before the blonde walked away, looking a bit defeated. The girl slowly made her way next to Rachel and sighed as she plopped down next to her.

"Is he always so... odd?" Terra finally asked after a few minutes.

Rachel held back a laugh. "Dick's just an odd child is all, after all, he's miles from home and without a family, so he's anxious around others. He'll be fine though, he just needs to cool off for a bit."

Terra nodded as she eventually just started whistling a tune that sounded almost like a lullaby.

"What is that song?" Rachel asked. "It sounds beautiful."

Terra smiled at Rachel. "Its a lullaby, my mother used to sing it all the time when I was little."

"Where are your parents, Terra?" Rachel finally asked, she had been interested in that idea since they had started setting up the now completed campsite.

Terra sighed. "Its a long story full of sighs and crying."

"I know how you feel, I have way too many of those." Rachel sighed, subconsciously leaning against the smooth surface of a small rock pile behind her, it was sad for her to indulge in the past.

Terra smirked. "Your alright, Rachel. I think I'll group with you guys after all."

The two girls laughed happily, not knowing that a dark presence was approaching very soon.

* * *

**A/N: ****That's all I've got for today, I feel really sick so I'm gonna lie down, Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 15: Forest Fires Change Destinies**

**A/N:**** Yeah I know, weird title, but it will make sense (A bit) during this chapter that will focus more around Terra and Dick. So, be prepared because I actually plan on creating a brother/sister bond between these two, you see, in every apprentice Fanfiction that I've seen with Terra in it as well they never really get into that, so I'm going to be doing that with this as much as possible. Oh crap, I'm rambling again aren't I? Oh well, onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was around midnight that the smell of ash, fire and smoke entered both Silkie's and Zidka's senses. They awoke in an instant and stomped around the campgrounds like mad until all of the benders were wide awake and panicking as a fire roared around them intensely, Kori guarded the group with a wall of fire to try and block off any uncontrolled fire from entering the campgrounds.

"I am most sorry, friends!" Kori yelled over the heating blaze. "This is most surely my fault due to my fireball from earlier!"

Terra ran forward and replaced Kori's wall of fire with a wall of rock with the help of Garfield. "Don't worry, Kori. You never meant to hurt anyone, forest fires happen all the time... but... this was man made, I just know it."

"Right, from Kori's fireball?" Garfield asked, they had been dancing around earlier and Kori shot off a fireball into the sky on accident.

Terra shook her head, her blonde hair blowing with the powerful winds as Dick struggled to put out as many fires as he could with the help of Rachel's water bending. "This wasn't Kori's fireball, someone set a fire on purpose, they're obviously after you guys for some reason."

"Slade." Vince growled as the pieces came together. "That nut case just HAS to follow us."

Dick nodded in agreement. "That guy is ballistic, geez. We seriously need to leave as soon as possible, he won't let anything get in his way for what he wants."

"Dick... what does Slade want?" Terra asked.

Dick's head turned downcast. "I wish I knew."

With that, they all rushed to finish packing and took off on Silkie and Zidka, heading straight to the mountains in hopes of losing them. They soon looked behind them and were stunned to see three miniature war like ships chasing at full speed after them, Dick struggled to control Zidka as the ships let out an odd sound that messed with Zidka's flying. Both Terra and Dick screamed as Zidka flew straight into the forest fire, they held on to each other, due to them being the ones riding Zidka, and crashed roughly in the burning woods. Both coughed as they lurched back up and stared at the surrounding area, the fire around them was out, and one of the ships had stopped to attack the teens, who got into great battle stances, ready for anything.

They both froze as Slade walked out, he wore that god forsaken mask to hide his smirk and face as he slow clapped with his hands, two soldiers on either side of him. He was delighted to say the least, here he was, the best none bender general on earth, and here he was in front of two perfect apprentices for himself. It was almost too good to be true, in fact, he could say that the teens would even agree with him if only they hadn't been raised to be against what society called 'Evil' and actually knew better. But no, Bruce had gotten to Dick first and changed the boys morals before Slade could get him, while Terra on the other hand was still innocent to the world in very certain ways considering that life had rejected her at birth and left her to be raised by farmers until they too abandoned her in a forest.

But, in certain ways they both held a strange innocence to themselves. Dick had it harder then anyone in the party besides Kori being the Avatar and all, but his whole life he had been tortured by the people who claimed to help him and save him almost. But no, Dick knew by now that that was all a lie, yet he still acted like everything was fine. Although, Slade knew that if he pushed the right buttons he could break the boy and then rebuild him into the ultimate apprentice. Terra was somewhat the same there, she hated certain people and struggled to understand alot about the world, yet she could still so easily be tainted with the right words and button pushes. Dick glared daggers into Slade as the guards stood back while Slade began to circle the two kids, Dick's hand unconsciously wrapped around Terra's hand in fear of losing someone else.

"What do you want, Slade?" Dick growled as he held Terra's hand tightly.

Slade smirked under his mask. "Oh, Richard. Your quite naive you know, yet such innocence, its almost a bit sad."

"You'd know alot about sadness, huh?" Dick mocked, although he knew next to nothing about the man.

Slade sighed. "Richard, just give up, this game can only be fun for a few days before it becomes an annoyance."

"Well, SORRY for bursting your bubble!" Dick yelled.

"Watch it, Richard." Slade warned as he jumped forward and snapped Dick up by the back of his shirt, doing the same with Terra, who glared at Slade with a glint in her eyes.

Dick fought hard in getting out of Slade's death grip, but to no avail. Eventually, he tired out and nearly went limp as sweat poured down his body, Terra had relaxed mere minutes after the hold while Dick had been struggling for a whole ten minutes straight. Slade chuckled as he was about to carry the two children to his ship, when a blast of water enveloped around Richard and Terra and pulled them out of Slade's grip, Rachel smirked as she released the two children on the ground, who gasped desperately for oxygen.

Kori jumped at Slade, she stopped as she neared and held out a fireball in his face as she glared daggers into the man she oh so hated. "Why do you insist on chasing me and my comrades?" She yelled in the form of a question.

"Please, little girl. I do not care for you or your little club, I only want Dick and Terra is all." Slade explained, keeping his eye on Terra and Dick as they were helped back up by Vince and Garfield.

Kori growled. "You will not have them!"

"Maybe not now... maybe not for a year, but know this... they will see the light soon enough." Slade whispered before disappearing into the ship with the guards not far behind.

Garfield shook his head. "Gosh, that guy is all talk, he doesn't even ever attack when we meet."

Dick glared at the sky. "No. He's just waiting, I've seen him fight." Dick turned around and started to board Zidka with Terra holding his hand as they boarded.

"And he can kill all of us if he wants to." Dick finished, taking off with his pet and already close friend.

* * *

**A/N:**** Here it is, looks like Terra and Robin are doing good so far, don't yeah think? Whelp, please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	16. Chapter 16

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 16: Siblinghood  
**

**A/N:** **Well, here it is, the next chapter. Do note that I am a huge fan of sibling like relationships between Robin and Terra, although, I think I'm the first to do it. If you ever come across any Fanfictions like that, please send me a link to them, I'd love that.**

* * *

Dick was silent as he guided his prized animal through the cloudy skies, he was silent because he just wasn't sure what to say. He and Terra had been so close to being captured by... Slade, that mad man, Bruce had warned Dick of Slade multiple times in the past. Yet... Dick wasn't sure what to do now, he was in horrible danger with the Titans, but he was needed here. Even worse on his mind, he had grabbed Terra's hand without permission, he was unsure of what to do, after all, she may think he like likes her, in a more then friends kind of way. But he didn't, no... he just... dear god, he had no idea what he was feeling.

Sure, Terra was a beautiful girl and was amazing at what she did in bending, but Dick was busy being head over heels for a certain Avatar. He looked at Terra as more of a sister, it sure as heck didn't help his emotions out that she looked exactly like his mom except for the fact that she didn't have the same hue or sparkle in her eyes that he himself shared with his mom, one of the only things he had left of her. He secretly wished that he could have been able to save his dear mom sometimes, but there were times that he was happy to be raised with Bruce, and now he even had a family with the Titans... Not that he'd tell them that, they'd laugh at him.

"Hey, Dick." Terra began causing Dick to freeze up for a second before recovering. "Why us? I mean... why would Slade want us of all people? Why not the Avatar?"

Dick shrugged. "Well, in my case I THINK I know why by now. You see, in the Air Temple that I lived at before, there was a wide spread rumor around the world that Bruce Wayne was the best known Air bender in the world and could summon a massive tornado in the blink of an eye if he so wished. Well, that was me, but Bruce was a none bender and my guardian, he took the title to protect me from challengers and threats."

"That makes sense. So... where is Bruce?" Terra asked as she twiddled her thumbs offhandedly.

Dick's whole form seemed to take on a darker feel, the air around Terra felt heavy and thick as Dick refused to look at her. He took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the sky. "He's dead. He was burned to death by an assassin."

Terra stiffened, she mumbled an unheard curse as she sat up a tad to try and be in a better position in the saddle, she suddenly felt hated. Great, just great Terra you blew it with the orphaned Air bender. Terra thought angrily as she wiggled a bit in her seat. She hadn't MEANT any harm, but she sure as hell didn't expect the boy to take on that dark atmosphere. The rest of the ride was tense until they all landed behind Silkie on the top of a flat topped mountain, Terra quickly got off, trying hard to avoid the Air bender. As her farmer mother had told her, an angry bender is a deadly bender.

"How was the flight to are destination, friends?" Kori asked Terra as she got off.

Before she could answer, Dick was beside her. "It was good, not much happened." Dick answered, Terra nodded.

"Hey Dick, can we talk?" Terra asked Richard, who simply nodded in acceptance.

The pair strolled alone to the side if the mountain, before Terra could try to summon a rock to help carry them down, Dick had summoned a tiny controlled tornado and safely carried them to a quiet area on the side of the mountain. Dick seemed to apologize for before, but still hadn't made a move to say much more on his part, seeing as he would rather at the moment keep his fists enclosed on his pants. Neither were unsure on how to break the silence, until, a soft voice began to sing to Terra.

"When I was a child everybody smiled, nobody knows me at all  
Very late at night and in the morning light, nobody knows me at all

Now I got lots of friends, yes, but then again, nobody knows me at all  
Kids and a wife, it's a beautiful life, nobody knows me at all

And oh when the lights are low  
Oh with someone I don't know

I don't give a damn, I'm happy as a clam, nobody knows me at all  
Ah, what can you do? There's nobody like you. Nobody knows me at all

I know how you feel, no secrets to reveal, nobody knows me at all  
Very late at night and in the morning light, nobody knows me at all  
Nobody knows me, nobody knows me, nobody knows me at all."

Terra stared with wide eyes at Dick as he sang, she had only heard Rachel mention the knew knew how to sing, but had never heard him sing out loud before. She just stared until Dick put down his guitar and smiled at her kindly.

"Sorry, Terra. Singing is how I deal with stress." Dick confessed as he sat pretzel style.

Terra nodded in acceptance, suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, Dick! Since we're both obviously socially awkward... why don't we stick together?"

Dick's face flushed. "Um... well... I'm actually not interested in a romantic relationship with you. I'm sorry."

"Not that kind of sticking together, the kind siblings do. Like brother and sister. So... lets be brother and sister?" Terra explained to the younger boy, she felt awkward saying all of this.

Dick thought about before nodding happily. "I'd really like that... sister."

Terra hugged Dick tightly before they began to just talk about there lives from before they met Kori, Terra told Dick all about the forests and farms while Dick told Terra all about the circus. They exchanged a few laughs here and there, but otherwise just chatted like they weren't at war against Slade at the moment. From a short distance, hidden in a tree, Slade watched the two intently. He had hoped to make the two forcefully bond as at the very least teammates, but this brother sister bond that they insisted on making would only help his plans. Oh yes, this was perfect, an earth bender with massive potential and an air bender with incredible skills and bending. Slade couldn't be more happy with the idea of having these two young kids be all his. Suddenly, he watched as they took each others hands and used earth bending to get back to there friends, such a pity, they could be using that potential much better if it weren't for the Avatar.

"Sup guys." Dick said as he and Terra walked, hand in hand.

Garfield repressed a disappointed sigh while Rachel did a silent victory scream at seeing Terra make friends with Dick so fast. "Hello, Dick. Hello, Terra. How was your... alone time?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, it was cool." Terra responded.

Vince raised an eyebrow at the two. "So... are you two an... item?"

The two in question looked baffled. "WHAT!? No no no! We, er, well-" Dick started, but was cut off by Terra.

"Okay, your getting nowhere Richard. First of all, I'm way older then him and would never date him, secondly, we only made a very tradional Air Kingdom Brother to Sister bond." Terra explained, earning a few raised eyebrows.

"Wait, so you two are both Air benders now?" Kori asked curiously.

Dick smiled at Kori kindly. "No. You see, if two people want to stay together but not in a romantic relationship but also not in friendship, the nomads would set a bond between them classifying them as siblings. So, technically, we're both now brother and sister."

"Wait? Why now, didn't we just meet Terra?" Vince asked the room in general.

Terra shrugged. "It was from the start, something pulled us together. We don't even know why, but we feel like we have to be together."

With that, the subject was dropped and the team continued to there own activities. Dick played on his guitar from the top of a tree, Kori practiced Water bending with Rachel, Garfield tried to impress Terra with different Earth bending moves while she got the table set for dinner and Vince cooked said dinner (As well as Garfield's tofu). The mounts didn't do much in general, they merely stayed put and relaxed after so much work in the past few days, they needed the break. After a few hours, dinner was eaten and the team was once again going to bed. Kori slept next to the fire pit due to a need to stay heated, Rachel slept near a waterfall behind the mountain, Vince slept next to the gear on watch, Garfield slept next to Silkie, Terra slept next to Dick, who was sleeping in a curled up position next to Zidka. Slade watched from afar, it was odd really, how normal these children acted, even though there lives were far from average. But soon, everything would change. And for once, not even Slade knew that it was coming.

* * *

**A/N:** **Wow, so we finally got another chapter up! Yeah, I have no idea if an 'Air Kingdom Brother to Sister Bond' is actually real, I made it up, but it was neccary for later on. Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	17. Chapter 17

**You Only Live Once**

**Chapter 17:** **Lightning Rods**

**A/N:** **Okay, so this chapter is made specifically to show other places in the Avatar world that there in, by the way I totally made this place up. I swear, I love the bond going on between Terra and Robin right now. So, if you've watched the first season of Avatar, then I'd hope that you remembered the episode where Aang and Katara got stuck in that couples cave thing and kissed, well that sort of thing is about to happen! So all my Robstar shippers, its coming!**

* * *

The group of teenagers were absolutely tired of flying. First of all, Terra kept puking every time they landed, secondly, it took to long. And finally, they were just sick of it... well everyone but Richard, who seemed absolutely peachy with flying. The others on the other hand were ready to start walking instead, it took awhile, but soon Dick agreed to send Silkie and Zidka on there own to there next destination, Jump City, home of some of the greatest Warlords of the century. Well, not really, but they needed to settle down somewhere until Kori channeled her Water bending better and when they knew where Slade was.

"So, since we're all going in groups, we'll need partners to travel with until we all meet up in Jump City." Vince said as he flattened out a map.

Dick smiled as he reached for Terra's hand, but was cut off as Garfield grabbed it first, Dick silently cursed and carefully grabbed Kori's hand. "Um... I guess I'm with you, Kori." Dick said, secretly shaking from being so close to his crush.

"That sounds most wonderful, friend Dick!" Kori said happily, Dick loved it when she made English sound hot... wait! no, no bad brain!

Dick could only nod, hoping that those naughty thoughts would shut up soon so that he'd stop thinking that Kori was kissing his cheek, god, he wished he knew what was wrong. He wanted to ask Vince, but what if Vince laughed at him or didn't know what was wrong? Well, if that was the case, then Dick could definitely look forward to imagining Kori in a mini skirt during training. He shook his head as he snapped back to reality, only catching that Vince was with Rachel, Garfield was with Terra and he's with Kori.

Vince smiled. "Got it, y'all? Okay, we'll be out of here in five!"

Dick silently crept up to Vince as soon as he saw the two of them alone together, he tapped on Vince's shoulder and was given a kind smile as he turned around to face the younger boy.

"What can I do for you, Dick?" Vince asked.

Dick shivered before remembering why he was there in the first place. "I, um, well... I keep feeling really odd around Kori lately."

"Um... what kind of odd?" Vince asked, he had such a bad feeling about this.

Dick shrugged. "Well, I keep getting these weird fantasies with just me and her. And... I don't know whats wrong with me! I can't focus on anything when I'm near her... its like I'm frozen to the spot, and then I start sweating and feeling dizzy. Is something wrong with me?" Dick asked, he was so confused.

"Um, well. As you get older, you start to like girls in a more then friends kind of way. And, well, I dunno, you start wanting to impress them or something. Look, I'm really not the person to answer this sort of thing, didn't Bruce Wayne or your mom and pa ever tell you this junk?" Vince asked as he tried to find the right words.

Dick shook his head sadly. "Mom and dad said I was too young to be worrying about that stuff, and Bruce never got the chance."

Vince nodded as he remembered to remember that information. "Just ask a doctor or something, okay?"

"Okay." Dick muttered before walking over to Kori and following her as they set off on there mission.

It was simple, they'd be all going in separate directions to reach Jump City, a three day journey. Dick and Kori would be going through the Lightning Rod caverns, Mist Forest and finally Nomads Path. Garfield and Terra would head through Raging River, past Gemstone Fortress and finally to Nomads Path where they'd meet up with the rest of the group. Vince and Rachel would go through Amazon Forest, Star Sand Beach and finally to Nomads Path. All in all, it was a simple plan, go through the areas and check them all out before continuing on to Nomads path to meet up with the rest of the Titans. The reason for this was simple, they needed to see which places would be good for staying at if it was necessary.

They set off after another round of explaining the plan before they split up to there first destinations. Dick smiled as he trudged behind Kori, she was so beautiful and powerful, he doubted he had a chance with her.

"So... Kori I-" Dick started, but was cut off by a scream.

Kori glared at the hill in front of them. "Lets go!" She yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hey guys, sorry its been so long, yeah, I've been busy. Guess what today is, its... my 15th Birthday! Oh yeah! please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
